


It's Just A Vest 2

by luvcmpunk314



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcmpunk314/pseuds/luvcmpunk314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth walks in on Dean and discovers that he has changed up his ring gear. Does he like the new look or will he be pissed that Dean just won't accept wearing a vest like he'd been ordered to do? Part 2 of my earlier one-shot It's Just A Vest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Vest 2

A/N: I'm not the only one who nearly passed out when Dean switched to that skin tight tactical shirt, right? I was inspired right then to write a part two for It's Just A Vest when I saw it. Then I was going through one of my extended periods of cyber stalking Dean and found this fan video watch?v=RPd92I0493k. The Kid Rock song she uses, So Hott was the perfect repeat song. *Edit: This has been on my computer forever. The hysteria over Dean in that shirt has died down but I figured I'd still post the fic. Enjoy!

Seth walked to the locker room he was sharing with Dean and Roman that night. Roman was off for the next hour or so doing a phone interview for a radio show. He pushed open the door, not surprised to hear Dean moving around in there. Dean didn't really care for interviews or mixing with the rest of the roster so he was often in their locker room until it was time for the show.

When Seth saw Dean he came to an abrupt halt. He was already in his Shield gear. Well, most of it. Black boots were laced up his ankles, the cargo pants tucked into them slightly loose but tight enough to show off his ass. But he didn't have on the white t-shirt and vest he'd been wearing the past few weeks. Instead he had on a sleek, form-fitting black top. It outlined beautifully the hard muscles of his chest and the roughly elegant curve of his back.

"Where's your vest?"

Dean turned and looked at him. "Gone. It served its purpose." He arched a brow. "No complaints?"

Seth shook his head, practically struck dumb with how hot Dean looked in that shirt. Dean's mouth curled up in a wicked grin like he knew what he was thinking. He crooked a finger at him. Seth obeyed, walking over to him like a moth drawn to a flame, knowing he would get burned but craving the heat anyway. When he reached Dean he stopped, taking in the subtle sheen of the material over Dean's chest.

"Did I ever say thank you?"

Seth looked up at Dean. "For what?"

"For making sure I kept my mouth shut so I'd get this gig."

Seth shook his head. "No I don't think you did."

Dean smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "How rude. Why do you even put up with me?"

Seth shrugged, his gaze dropping again to that shirt.

Dean ran a hand over his stomach. "You like this?"

Seth looked at Dean again with a laugh. "Yeah. It's better than pretty much all of your other fashion choices. But why the switch?"

"It's hot wrestling in that fucking vest."

"You're sure this isn't because you just have to find a way to be different?"

"Maybe." His voice lowered, his hand moving up to rub over his chest. "You wanna touch it?" Without waiting for him to answer Dean grabbed his hand, pulling it just within reach of his body.

Seth resisted. He wasn't touching him yet, but he could feel the heat from his body warming his fingertips. "I didn't lock the door behind me," he whispered.

"So?"

Seth swallowed hard. He knew Dean was challenging him and that he didn't have to give in. But he did, just like he always did. Somehow Dean always got him to go along with what he wanted. He slid his fingers over his flat abs, the shirt silky to the touch. He continued up his torso until he reached the protective padding over his chest and pressed down. It was soft and he noted there was a slit there. He slipped his hand into the opening. "I'm assuming you're not gonna carry a gun down to the ring. So what are you gonna put in here?"

Dean snorted a laugh. "Cigarettes and Tootsie Rolls."

Seth laughed and dropped to his knees ready to open Dean's pants. But Dean crooked two fingers at him, signaling him to get up. Seth got back to his feet, slightly confused.

"I'm thanking you, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Dean slid his fingers into his hair pulling him in close for a kiss. When their lips met Seth welcomed the addictive taste of Dean in his mouth. But this kiss wasn't like usual. Dean didn't take control. Instead he darted his tongue against his with teasing licks then retreated, making Seth chase after him. Seth caught on quick. He wrapped his arms around the solid strength of Dean's torso and stroked his hands up and down his back. His palms slid easily over the slick material of his new shirt. Dean turned in his arms so that his back was to him. Seth's heart rate instantly shot up. He hadn't been sure Dean was going to allow it, but now... His fingers were clumsy as he worked open Dean's belt and pants.

"You nervous?"

"No."

"You sure? I could write you a thank you card instead if that'd be better."

"Shit no! Just uh…"

"Eager?"

Seth cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah."

Dean laughed softly, pushing his hand out of the way to get the zipper down and slide his pants and underwear down over his hips. Seth's gaze was immediately caught by the firmness of his ass and his strong thighs. Dean was lighter than him. But with his tan, his skin had a warm glow that held his attention and made him reach out to touch. Dean had stopped shaving since they wrestled in pants every night. The light dusting of hair on his thighs was soft to the touch as he ran his fingers over them.

Dean looked at him over his shoulder. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get some lube or something. It's been awhile since I've done this. I might be kinda tight."

Seth groaned. He hurriedly dug through a bag until he came up with some baby oil. He unzipped his pants and poured some of the oil over his shaft. But before he went any further he looked back over his shoulder. "I really should go lock that door."

Dean shook his head. "Now or never, Seth."

Seth cursed and pushed slowly into Dean. His heart pounded harder and harder with every inch that slipped into Dean's tight ass. When he was all the way in, he dropped his forehead onto his lover's shoulder. Dean didn't let him do this often which made it all the better. He was so hot, his ass gripping his cock so tight he was ready to lose it already. But he didn't. He held on because he wanted to savor it. To fuck Dean good, not blow his load in the first minute like a pimpled teen with his first shot at pussy. But Dean braced his hands on the locker in front of him and pushed back hard against him.

"Have I ever given you any reason to think I'm a patient man?"

Seth groaned a curse but he took the hint. He pulled back then thrust back inside Dean hard, making their bodies slam together. Dean looked at him over his shoulder.

"That's it Seth, fuck me like you mean it. Like I know you've been wanting to do. Cuz you never know when or if I'll let you fuck me again."

Seth's curse was much harsher that time. He loved the way Dean took him nearly every night. Fucking him from behind in the showers at arenas. While he was on his back in a hotel bed. Or in his lap in the back of a rental car. Seth loved all of it. But Dean was right. There was always a part of him that wanted the chance to be inside Dean. And now that he was, he planned to take full advantage of it.

He started to grip Dean by his hips to hold him steady as he stroked into him with a furious pace. But he changed his mind and slid his hands back up Dean's torso and gripped that slick new shirt in his fists. He pulled Dean close against him, holding on tight to the soft material. Seth heard Dean's husky laugh and his encouraging whispers. Dean reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked hard. Seth just barely kept from shouting. It hurt, but it also made him wild. He licked up Dean's neck until he reached his ear. He bit down hard, holding the flesh in his mouth, his breath harshly blowing against Dean's skin as he fucked him hard and fast. Their bodies slapped together, Dean rocking back and forth from the strength of his thrusts until Seth pressed him up against the locker to hold him still. But Dean pushed back, putting some space between the locker and his front.

"Don't be selfish, Seth. I need to get myself off."

Seth watched Dean's arm moving as he gripped his cock and jacked himself off. He let go of Dean's ear but kept his grip on the shirt. He was sweaty and his skin tingled and the smell of sex filled the locker room. His balls were throbbing, the hold Dean's ass had on his cock just as tight as the one Dean still had on his hair. As much as he wanted to make this last he couldn't. His cock was pulsing with the urge to come, the feeling rising in him with every thrust into the deliciously snug heat that gripped him so well. And he hadn't locked that door. Someone could open it at any moment. The risk they were taking gave him a dangerous thrill. Dean had known he wouldn't be able to resist it.

He put his mouth back on Dean and bit him on the shoulder, tasting the fibers of the shirt on his tongue. Dean cursed, his hips jerking back against him. He was coming, his ass clenching and squeezing Seth's cock. And Seth went with him. He pushed in hard and let go. His orgasm shot up from the heavy weight of his balls, making his cock pulse again and again as he emptied deep into his lover. Seth tried to stay quiet, tried to muffle his groan against the hard muscle and soft shirt still in his mouth. He didn't know if he was successful. And he didn't care.

When Seth was done he collapsed against Dean, his mind blank to everything but the pounding of his heart and the way Dean's ass was still clenching on his shaft. He suspected Dean was doing it on purpose. He eased some of his weight off of him but didn't pull out just yet. Dean again craned his neck to look over his shoulder. His face was flushed and sweaty but his eyes still had that teasing gleam, only slightly hidden by the hair falling over them.

"Thank you, Seth," Dean said with a smile.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Seth had forgotten the reason this had all started. "You're welcome."

The End


End file.
